


Crying Game

by NothingIWontGive



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote this because im sad, M/M, Minor Character Death, Really all of the ships are only mentioned, Sorry Not Sorry, all of em - Freeform, lance centered, theres two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingIWontGive/pseuds/NothingIWontGive
Summary: I'm literally writing this in spite of Voltrons ending.However it is sad, so I'm sorry.





	1. Info About Characters

_There are 9 kids in total_

_Diego is 7 years older_

_M arco is 6 years older_

_Luis is 5 years older_

_Veronica is 3 years older_

_Rachel is his younger twin_

_Isabella is 1 year younger_

_Sophia and Mateo are two years younger_

_I'm gonna leave the appearances of the non canon characters to your own mind. ^-^_

_Yes, it is because I don't want to write descriptions of them all. No, I'm not sorry. The only thing I will tell you is that Isabella, Diego, Rachel, and Lance share the same eyes. Though they do hold differences._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual one shot should be posted later today or tomorrow.


	2. Crying Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, an hour or so after the description. I finished it really close after posting that. I'm just at school.

**_Woke up to snow, it's Christmas again_ **

**_~~~~_ **

_Lance looked out the window, his mind wandering as he watched the snow slowly fall to the ground._

_It was Christmas, really early._

_Freezing._

_The heat wasn't on once more, it rarely is._

**_~~~~_ **

**_But you're still not home, got thrown in the pen_ **

_**~~~** ~_

_It seems he was home alone._

_It wouldn't be the first time._

_He just wished that he wasn't used to the conditions of loneliness._

_The conditions of knowing his mother is bailing someone out, while he's alone in his bed._

**_~~~~_ **

**_And I'm six years old, sitting here thinking_ **

**_"Why am I always alone?"_ **

**_~~~~_ **

_Lance was six, and a six-year-old that grew up too fast._

_A six-year-old that knows how to make food for himself._

_Food for his younger siblings._

_He learned from his older siblings. But they weren't always home._

_But it's okay, six-year-old Lance knew some had it worse._

**_~~~~_ **

**_So I watched my momma from the back of the van_ **

**_~~~~_ **

_Lance was a quiet kid, really only talked when the silence was overbearing._

_But he mostly ignored it, looking towards something to forget his problems._

_It usually worked. Even if he was staring at an imperfection in the car door or a weirdly smooth area in a rough painting._

_If it took his mind off of his home, it was worth it._

**_~~~~_ **

**_As she drove along, and having seven kids_ **

**_Must have been hard_ **

**_~~~~_ **

_His mother was a powerful woman._

_If one of her children was getting hurt at school, or if they needed the simplest of help, she would do everything in her power to help them._

_God did Lance love his mamá._

**_~~~~_ **

**_But Daddy couldn't stay out of the bar_ **

**_~~~~_ **

_Lances father wasn't a particularly bad man._

_He made stupid decisions often._

_But that most definitely didn't make him a bad man._

_Alejandro just didn't deal with things well._

**_~~~~_ **

**_It's a crying game_ **

**_Seeing him in prison on Christmas day_ **

**_~~~~_ **

_Alejandro made a terrible choice that night._

_He had to get caught._

_He had to break his wife's heart, not that they had fallen out of love._

**_~~~~_ **

**_Twenty years later, still such a shame_ **

**_To have a broken heart at such a young age_ **

**_~~~~_ **

_Twenty years can't change everything._

_He was still in prison, nothing can change that._

_He made a mistake and he got what he deserved._

_He wasn't a bad man._

**_~~~~_ **

**_But now it's all the same_ **

**_It's a crying game_ **

**_~~~~_ **

_That was one of Lance's main memories, one that made him the man he is to this day._

_He vowed to never be like his father, though he couldn't help some similarities._

_They did have the same name._

**_~~~~_ **

**_I missed the call, and woke up to find_ **

**_My brother was gone_ **

**_~~~~_ **

_Lance felt so guilty about not answering that call._

_He felt guilty because he should have been there._

_But he didn't answer._

_He was the reason Diego is dead._

**_~~~~_ **

**_That's when I lost my mind_ **

**_At eighteen years old, wondering how life could be so cold_ **

**_~~~~_ **

_Lance was eighteen when his brother died._

_Lance was at a party with his boyfriend, Keith._

_He should have answered the call from the hospital._

_Then Diego wouldn't have died after the car crash._

_Lance was Diego's emergency contact, but obviously, the hospital didn't look further into the file._

**_~~~~_ **

**_But we came together like never before_ **

**_All my brothers and sisters kept momma at shore_ **

_**~~~** ~_

_Lance and his siblings talked their mother out of her dramatics._

_They talked her out of just staying in her room for the rest of her life._

_They coaxed her to grieve with all of them, not alone._

_Though her children were guilty of the same._

**_~~~~_ **

**_'Til we lost another, it's hard to know just what to think no more_ **

**_~~~~_ **

_Lance should have noticed Isabella's emotions._

_But he was too busy saving his mamá._

_Too busy trying to take care of his emotions._

_Isabella had always been the most empathic of all of them._

_He should have known her depression would take her in the end._

_But why so soon after their brother?_

**_~~~~_ **

**_It's a crying game_ **

**_To have to put my brothers in their graves_ **

**_~~~~_ **

_The funeral was filled with sobs._

_Lances boyfriend came to comfort him._

_Hunk came to help._

_His bothers best friend came with his boyfriend._

_It's the only time Lance had ever seen Shiro crack._

_It's also the only time he had seen Matthew Holt not smiling._

_Pidge came with Matt, not saying she wasn't there for a reason._

_Pidge and Isabella were lab partners._

**_~~~~_ **

**_Life ain't perfect but it's such a shame_ **

**_They left behind the stories that they never made_ **

**_But now it's all the same_ **

**_It's a crying game_ **

**_~~~~_ **

_God Isabella was only seventeen._

_And Diego was only twenty-five._

_What a fucked up story._

_Never being able to get a happy ending._

_Hell, Diego left his fiance and their unborn child._

_Isabella left her entire life, she never got to experience the feeling of true love._

**_~~~~_ **

**_Living and loving gets me through the pain_ **

**_~~~~_ **

_The only reason Lance got through the pain was his friends and family._

_His boyfriend stayed with Lance and his family for a month._

_Sometimes inviting over Shiro and Matt, obviously adding Pidge, who adds Hunk and Allura._

_Which once again adds Shay from Hunk and Lotor from Allura._

_But Lance doesn't mind._

_He's surrounded by love._

**_~~~~_ **

**_Don't take for granted a soul or a day_ **

**_~~~~_ **

_After a few months, Lance went back to his normal life._

_Went back to the apartment he and Keith shared._

_They often invited the crew over._

_Every moment together was precious._

**_~~~~_ **

**_Anywhere I'm going, it's crazy to think that_ **

**_There's a million other people out there playing a_ **

**_~~~~_ **

_Lance often had the thoughts that he wasn't alone._

_That many people in the world were going through what he is._

_That thought made him go through his day much more fulfilled._

**_~~~~_ **

**_Crying game_ **

**_There's no winning and no one to blame_ **

**_Life is fragile and can slip away_ **

**_~~~~_ **

_Lance smiled often, remembering happy memories of his loved ones._

_Lance was happy to have such supportive people in his life._

_He was also happy that he could be supportive towards others as well._

**_~~~~_ **

**_And let me tell you when it does, it's such a shame_ **

**_But it's all the same_ **

**_It's a crying game_ **

**_~~~~_ **

_All anyone needed was support._

_Lance had gone through a lot of heartbreak in his few years on earth._

_From his father to his siblings._

_But everything he went through can be healed, maybe not perfectly._

_There's going to be a scar, but nothing so bad he can't deal with it._


End file.
